Lost, but not found
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: No. 6 x Karneval x Future Diary- Red eyes, white hair. Nai is stuck with Nezumi. But nobody seems to understand the fact that none of them are Shion is with Yukiteru. who the others claim them to be. Neither of the three understand where Akise is with Gareki. they are or why they're there. They all just want to go home.


Akise sat up, where was he? He climbed off the bed, this wasn't right. Looking out the windows, in the sky somewhere no doubt. Clouds loomed beneath- _beneath_? A plane? No. It was too large. Some sort of vehicle that left the ground, clearly. Quite spacious.

Walking out of the room, looking around the place. _Baa_. His head flicked in the direction, peering down at a sheep. "You speak?" he asked intrigued, walking over to and kneeling to its height.

"Baa. Nai. Come eat breakfast." it instructed, 'eyes' looking at him.

"Me? I'm not Na-" Akise pointed to himself, arguing as it turned out was futile. It grabbed him, and brought him to a dining room of sorts. Dropped on the ground "Well. That was..._interesting _shall we say?" Akise stared at it, he adjusted his hoodie.

Stared at, he was being stared at. "Nai, what did you do with your hair and clothes?" Yogi asked with a smile

"Nai. You've finally woken up." Tsukumo smiled

"Nai?" Akise asked, staring blankly from person to person "Who's Nai?" he asked, head cocked to the side

"Dumb animal. Don't tell me you got amnesia all of the sudden." Gareki voiced his disdain, yawning as he walked in. Sitting at the table, eating.

"My name- is Akise. Akise Aru." _dumb animal_? "Dumb animal?" his words echoed his thoughts

"Yes. _You_. Akise? Nai. Stop cracking jokes." Gareki frowned

"I'm not Nai. I'll protest it as many times as it takes, for you to believe me. Where's Yukiteru?" he asked, sitting at the table

"Yukiteru?" Hirato asked "Make a friend, on your last time outside the ship?" he smiled intrigued at 'Nai'/Akise

"Last time outside? No. I was with Yukiteru. Gasai.. our classmates. This place. Doesn't make any sense to me." Akise shook his head, he took out his cellphone, checking for a signal. No good, calls didn't work for some odd reason.

"Gasai? Classmates? You were in school, Nai?" Yogi asked

"Akise." he corrected "And yes, I was. Trying to find the serial killer, behind the mysterious deaths happening. It seems I got side-tracked on my case somehow." he pondered it. How did he get here? Who was this 'Nai' and why was he mistaken for him?

Did he look like this 'Nai' closely resemble him, since they all believed him to be 'Nai'? "Nai. Means 'nothing/to not exist'." Akise murmured allowed, thinking out the facts he was faced with. Was Nai someone artificial? Like he? It was plausible.

"Nai. You question your name? You know you're a Niji-Human hybrid." Karoku stepped in, smiling at Akise

"Niji? Hybrid? Last I checked, I wasn't a Niji-Human. Created by a God who only sought to use me. So. I've switched places with a created being, that was made by someone else. Another God? What purpose? Deus. He could tell me, but why would he?" the more he thought the more confusing it became

"It seems Nai requires a visit with Doctor Akari." Hirato nodded to the sheep

"I'll go with him. He seems weird today. More than usual." Gareki frowned

"A doctor? I'd love to go. Maybe he can give me some information. Lead the way, sheep." Akise stood up, walking with the robotic sheep, making small talk with it along the way.

"Honestly, do you _always _have to talk to the sheep? It gets overly annoying." Gareki continued to frown

"This is the first time I've seen something like this. Forgive me, if I'm boring you. But I find it fascinating. Why wouldn't you? Robotic, it seems somewhat sentient."

"Nai! Gareki!" Yogi ran over "Hirato forgot- we can't go to doctor Akari right now.." he seemed somewhat relieved, the school needs us to come. Naturally, he thought you'd like to go. Along with Nai." Yogi waited for an answer

"Damn right I'm going. Even if the dumb animal is acting weird today." Gareki had an edge to his voice "What are we waiting for, hurry up _idiot_." Gareki stared pointedly at Yogi

"You treat him like that. But he keeps coming back for more. Must be a masochist. Either that, or he likes you." Akise dismissed the notions, walking past "I'll be rooting for you, then." he smiled at Yogi, before hurrying down the hallway.

"Baa. You can't go there. It's restricted." one sheep came

"Watch me." Akise smiled "My my. I guess I've activated some security measures, no?" he looked at all of the sheep forming around "Well. I know when I'm beat." he began walking away, all of them following until he bolted past, getting out of the ship.

"This isn't what I- had in mind." he admitted, falling down some sort of ducts. Outward, into a school. "Schoolyard?" he asked, looking at all of the people. "Carnage. What happened here?" destruction. Dead. "Too large for humans to have made these. Physical evidence points toward something large, 10x at least that of a human."

"Observation skills." Hirato smiled

"The sheep tried- and they did. But I wanted to see this 'outside' for myself. It seems something happened here. May I ask what?" he stared up at Hirato directly

"An attack done by Kafka and the Varuga who serve them." Hirato said simply

"I see. Casualties seem low, though wounded are pretty high. Some appear to only have a few scrapes here and there. It seems they got lucky, as opposed to.." Akise trailed off

* * *

Nai sat on the couch obediently waiting for Nezumi to come back. "I'm back." Nezumi sighed, dropping his coat

"Welcome back!" Nai smiled brightly

"Shion. What's got you in such high spirits?" Nezumi raised a brow

"You're back.. and. I'm not lonely anymore." Nai couldn't help but smile more

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nezumi avoided looking at him. Why did this boy always say such things, that made him lower his guard? Glancing at the white haired boy. "Did you do something to your hair? Hide your scars?" he asked with some interest

"This is how I always look." Nai didn't understand why Nezumi questioned him

"Lie all you want. That's not the way you usually look. But whatever the reason. You still look cute." he smirked, walking over to the bed

"I look cute?" Nai asked, head cocked to the side

"Sure." Nezumi looked at him, why did he question him this time? He didn't before.

"Did you have fun, while you were out?" Nai asked, it was getting quiet

"No more than usual. You waited for me, to eat dinner?" he asked

Nai nodded "I usually eat with Gareki- and I wanted to eat with you." he bit his lip, a question he wanted to ask but didn't.

"Alright. Shoot. Lay it on me." Nezumi began cooking dinner

"What does that mean?" Nai asked

"Ask the question you want to ask me." Nezumi sighed, he hated having to elaborate and answer thousands of questions. If only to quell the other boys sudden interest in _everything_.

"Did you find Gareki?" Nai asked, waiting patiently "He told me I should wait 5 minutes before I ask questions to make sure they're worth answering and _not _stupid." he waited for the remark of 'stupid animal' or some mocking. Nothing came.

"No. I didn't find 'Gareki'." Nezumi had stiffened and stopped what he was doing when he heard _that _name. Who was Gareki? And why was he suddenly mentioning him today? He picked an odd time to have a long lost 'friend' the way he worried. Were they lovers?

"Oh." Nai was disappointed, he wanted to see Gareki. "Okay. I'll wait until he finds me, here with you!" he had been pouting, but smiled. He was fidgeting.

"Why do you keep doing that? Are you nervous or something?" Nezumi asked, noticing the boy kept moving for some odd reason

"No..." Nai's cheeks went pink, he didn't know how to explain

"You need the bathroom, then?" Nezumi asked

Nai nodded

"You want me to go _with _you? Wait. Why did you _wait _until now to use the bathroom?" Nezumi barked

Nai nodded "I don't want to go alone.. and. Nezumi said I shouldn't leave this room, so I didn't."

"Why do you speak as if I'm not here?" Nezumi asked, hitting himself on the forehead. "Come with me." he grabbed Nai's hand, bringing him to the bathroom as he flicked on the light. "Have any problems, call me. I'll be getting dinner ready."

Nai nodded, before the door shut. He used the bathroom, and hurried back to Nezumi. Sitting once more on the couch, and waiting. He smiled at the little mice that come over to him "Hello." he saw them crawl over to a book "You want me to read to you? Karoku used to read to me too!" he beamed happily

_Karoku. Gareki. _Who were these people? Nezumi was getting irritated. "Dinner's ready." he handed Nai a bowl "You've been relatively quiet today. I'm surprised I haven't gotten a million more questions." he joked lightly

"Thank you." Nai smiled, and tried it "Yummy!" he smiled, eating it swiftly

"You were hungry.." Nezumi felt somewhat bad. For some reason Shion was very obedient today, and listening to the letter.

Nai nodded and yawned, he rubbed his eyes after he stretched lightly. "Go lay on the bed." Nezumi instructed

"Okay." Nai stood and walked over to it, laying on the right side. Shutting his eyes, a small smile.

Nezumi shook his head, once he finished eating he shut off the oil lamp. Laying next to Nai, before he went to sleep. Waking up in the morning with Nai cuddled close to him. He'd regret this. "You can come with me." Nezumi offered

"Really!? I'd love to go!" Nai grinned bouncing happily

Nezumi sighed "Alright. Just don't get into trouble while we're in town. We don't need to bring any unnecessary trouble our way." he instructed

"Okay!" Nai held his hand, all the way to town

"Nezumi. Holding hands with Shion?" Dogkeeper voiced his disdain

"Warm." Nai spoke up, surprising both of them

"Huh?" Nezumi asked, his retort was ruined what with Nai butting in.

"You're warm." Nai let go of Nezumi's hand, walking over to Dogkeeper "Kind and warm. Like Nezumi!" he smiled

"What's Shion talking about, now?" Dogkeeper raised a brow

"He's been a pill all yesterday and it seems today too. Don't ask me, because I can't elaborate. Come on, Shion. We've got things to do, rather than get fleas with this mutt." Nezumi rebuffed the earlier comment by Dogkeeper, smirking at his obvious outrage

Nai walked back over to Nezumi "You're both warm to eachother. Even if you say mean things."

"Warm, huh?" Nezumi shook his head, looking down. Nai was gone. Where did that idiot go off to?

"Gareki!" he ran over to the man he assumed to be Gareki, grabbing his hand

"He-" the man turned around, looking down at Nai "You're actually pretty cute. Wanna have some fun with me, kid?" he grinned

Nai blinked "Fun?" he asked, not understanding what the man hinted at

"He's with me, _stupid_." Nezumi kicked the man off, grabbing Nai's hand as he ran with him. "What were you doing!?"

"I thought I saw Gareki..." he didn't like being scolded, and began to cry

"Don't start crying!" Nezumi frowned, and hugged Nai.

* * *

Shion observed his surroundings. A pink-haired girl seemed to hate him. That much was clear, for some strange reason. "What are you working on?" temporarily forgetting he was in some odd place, he looked at Yuki's homework.

Yuki looked up at him "Akise?" he asked

Shion looked around, and pointed at himself as he drew a blank "Me?" he asked

Yuki nodded, Shion read his name off the paper. "Yukiteru. You're writing down the math problems wrong." he smiled scratching the back of his head

"Really?" Yuki asked

"Really." Shion nodded "See- your problems begin right here." he took the pencil, and erased all of his written up math problems. Fixing them correctly, "And your answer- is remainder 10." he explained, getting rid of any eraser shavings

"Eh. That means I got all of them wrong!" Yuki sighed, looking depressed down at his homework

"I can help you, if you like. Get all of your homework fixed." Shion smiled as he offered

"Really!? Thank you!" Yuki grinned

"No problem. I like doing homework, it's fun." Shion nodded

"Fun?" Yuki blinked "I hate doing homework." he voiced his disdain

"It's fun, figuring things out. And once you have that accomplished you can move onto other things." Shion smiled

The last bell rang and they weren't nearly finished. "Akise...would you mind..that is.. coming over?" Yuki asked, cheeks flush

"Sure! I'd love to help!" that pink haired girl was eavesdropping. A look of utter hatred was sent his way, she liked Yukiteru. That was obvious, he sighed softly. "Do you want to go ahead? I just need to get a few things together, and I'll catch up."

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside, so we can go together." Yuki nodded, as he left the classroom quickly

"What are you doing with Yukiteru?" Yuno frowned

"Helping him with homework, why do you ask?" Shion asked

"Making him blush, trying to get close to him. I won't let you win him over, with your shallow 'love' you could never feel the same way about him like I do." she grabbed his arm, giving him a sinister look

"Whatever you think you know. You _don't_. I'm not in love with him. Romantically involved or anything. I don't know where you got that from. But I'm just helping with homework, this isn't just some front for a date." Shion got his hand out of her grip

"Mess with Yuki, and I'll kill you." Yuno warned

"Nezumi wouldn't let you do that. And if you tried to hurt him.." he mirrored her, "I'd kill you without a second thought."

"You think you could kill me?" Yuno asked with a devilish smile

"I could with ease." Shion frowned at her, "Threaten me again, and it won't end well." he walked out of the classroom, blinking away his hardened exterior. "What happened?" he asked himself, shaking his head as he went to find Yukiteru. Crazy person after him. To the point of murder.

The walk to Yukiteru's home wasn't so bad, they talked and laughed along the way. Yuno Gasai. He learned the name of the mystery girl by 'innocently' asking Yukiteru. Well, he'd steer clear of her, unstable people weren't exactly helpful at the moment.

He needed to find Nezumi, and help with No.6 in anyway possible. There had to be a way back, and he'd find it. Until then.. he'd do what he could here. "And that's how you get this sorted out." Shion explained to the flabbergasted Yukiteru.

"Want to try it out on your own, and see if you can get it?" his mother wouldn't be home.

"Sure." Yuki took the pencil and began his math calculations. Already messing up.

"See that's wrong you need to fix it here, and then carry over the one." Shion explained

"Right! I'll give it a shot!" determination shown in Yukiteru's eyes

Something fell. Shion stood and looked at the item. "You look at this sort of thing?" he glimpsed at the magazine

"Uh.. that's...well.." Yuki scratched the back of his head, blushing. He didn't want to explain.

"It's fine, I'm not judging- really!" Shion shook his head

"Really?" Yuki asked

"Really." Shion smiled, sitting back down beside Yuki. Helping him finish all of his homework, and eventually it came to pass. He couldn't go anywhere, because it was late- and he didn't have a place to stay to begin with. It all worked out perfectly.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Yuki asked either the floor or the bed

"Why don't we sleep together?" Shion asked innocently, he was used to sharing the bed with Nezumi. Would this be any different?

"Huh?" Yuki asked bright red

"I can't sleep alone." Shion elaborated, smiling

"Oh..okay.." Yuki gulped, Shion laid on the bed first. Yuki beside him, and eventually both boys went to sleep.

* * *

**Akise: **Where..

**Nai: **Am...

**Shion:** I?


End file.
